Races
Human * Natives of Earth * Clones too fall under this category [[Chimerical|'Chimerical']] - Animal Creatures (lab made) * 8 groups of anthropomorphic creatures (Humanoid creature experiments, genetically bound with the DNA of hundreds of different genus’) ** Rattus (Rats) ** Bos Taurus (Cattle) ** Felis (Cats) ** Lagomorpha (Rabbits/Pikas) ** Equus (Horses/Centaurs) ** Capra (Goats) ** Canis (Canines) ** Suidae (Pigs) * While groups share many qualities with their animal counterparts, how they look often varies immensely; some showing mostly animal qualities while others in later generations look practically human (After crossbreeding) with minor genus influence on their physical appearance and mannerisms/instincts (Mental). [[Affechramian|'Affechramian']] - (Panda monkey-like humanoid creatures) * Likely natives of Chelli-Aue * Often mistaken for Chimericals [[Dorjii|'Dorjii']] - (Rock like creatures) * Natives of the ground of Doldenð [[Ujujaqing|'Ujujaqing']] - (Teal (blue/greenish) tribe) * Natives of Chelli-Aue * Around the age of 16, males will begin to shed their skin once per year, while females will shed once a month * The shade of blue/green of their skin often shifts to match the closest colour of their environment by instinct but can be skewed by emotions. Upon death their skin will fade to a translucent lifeless grey. [[Lecithalian|'Lecithalian']] - (Female only egg creatures) * Natives of the waters of Doldenð [[Derkamoi|'Derkamoi']] - (Reddish anthropomorphic dragon-like creatures) * Natives of Fantellia * Most practice drakinism* [[Eumelian|'Eumelian']] - (Bird-resembling humanoid creatures) * Natives of Moltequa * Usually a bright pastel color (Pink, blue, green, yellow) white is rare and highly respected in their community * They have feathers but no wings * Their skin is silvery and shimmering (in a way that almost appears metallic) * In ancient Eumelian culture there were known leaders, philosophers of sorts, which were known as Dehns (Den or Dawn for short, loosely translates to “Saints” in english) who travelled across the globe, saved countless lives and defended the week, while preaching the word of their God. [[Glabrouse|'Glabrouse']] - (Giant fuzzy creatures with 3 eyes) * Natives of Moltequa [[Rubarlion|'Rubarlion']] - (Pink balloon like creatures) * Natives of Chelli-Aue [[Skappormur|'Skappormur']] - (Human-sized worm like creatures) * Speak Litaura, a form of speaking in color * Also are capable of learning auditory languages and will often whistle * Change colour dependent on their mood or mental state * Natives of Goyavari * Blood made up of a form of liquid Thermotropic crystals * Also commonly practice drakinism [[Sudarshian|'Sudarshian']] - (Fairy-like creatures) * Natives of Fantellia * When naming their young, the child takes on its parents two first names (in either order) as its middle name; then a first name and a last name. Later they are usually called by their first name and the last 3 names initialed. (eg. Ybur N.M.L.) [[Oluwaseyian|'Oluwaseyian']] - (Computer heads) * Natives of Goyavari (Created there) * The majority practice zespolity* [[Sylphs|'Sylphs']] - (Creatures without solid matter) * Natives of Fantellia, but are one of the few beings able to shift between time and space (as well as visible spectrums) * Usually exist in more of a gaseous state when in the current dimension and can shift to a near liquid form (But still technically gas). * Omnilingual; though often will speak in an wispy english close to what sounds like a british accent [[Everlaïv|'Everlaïv']] - (Beings who exist outside of time) * [[Everlaïv|'Everlūpt']] beings are Everlaïvs who still exist outside of time but have been bound by it. (eg. John Wells from Wands and Needs; Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty?) * Many legends and spiritual figureheads in all universes involve a sort of Everlaïv, such as: Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, etc. * Santa Claus (St. Nicholas) is a human-born Everlaïv with a degree of limited Omniscience, one of the three trinital abilities. (Omniscience, Omnipresence and Omnipotence) The Tooth Fairy is similar in the sense of her being a Sudarshian-born Everlaïv with a sort of Omnipresence. Trinital Abilities are not necessarily accurate in their classification; i.e. The prefix ‘Omni’ means all but does not usually encapsulate the full aspect of the inherent ability, but rather displays a limited version of the ability. However the abilities are rendered powerless in Goyavari.